


The Reason

by Seblainer



Series: Picking Up the Pieces [52]
Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Sam and Andy talk.
Relationships: Sam Swarek/Andy McNally
Series: Picking Up the Pieces [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090925
Kudos: 4





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing.

Fandom: Rookie Blue  
Title: The Reason  
Characters: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally  
Pairing: McSwarek  
Rating/Warnings: PG. Het.  
Summary: Sam and Andy talk.  
A/N: Thanks to my rp partner, FandomFan, for betaing. Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.  
Disclaimer: Tassie Cameron, Morwyn Brebner and Ellen Vanstone own this show and these characters.  
Words: 191 without title and ending.

A/N 2: I’m only on season 3. I don’t know if Sam and Andy end up together. Whether they do or don’t, please don’t freak out and say this isn’t canon. I know that it probably isn’t.

Word to use: Sweet

PUtP: # 52: The Reason

Sam looked up when Andy opened the door and walked inside their house. He’d been watching a football game but turned it off when she walked in. 

He got up to greet her. “Hey, how was your day?”

Andy smiled when Sam joined her. “It was good. I spent the afternoon with Traci, Chris, Gail and Dove. We went out for drinks and then Gail schooled Chris and Dove at pool.”

Sam smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. “Sounds fun. Maybe next time I’ll join you.” He said, leaning in and pressing his lips against hers.

When the kiss ended, Andy looked into Sam’s eyes. “I see the side that you hide. You don’t think you’re relationship material. The reason I give you so many chances is I’m hoping one day you’ll fight for me like I fight for you.”

Sam listened to Andy’s words and said, “McNally, you’re so -” 

Andy cut Sam off and said, “Don’t say predictable.”

Sam laughed. “If you’d let me talk, I was gonna say, you’re so sweet. I’m lucky you’ve never given up on me.” He kissed her again and ran his fingers through her hair.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to anyone who reads, reviews, likes or bookmarks.


End file.
